Nebel und Glas
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Zerbrechlich wie Glas,dachte er und presste sie sanft an sich.Sein Inneres schrie nach diesem Mädchen,nach ihrem Körper und der Seele.Nach der Kraft,nach Erlösung,Verständnis,Schutz.


* * *

„_**Nebel und Glas"**_

_von_

_LadyEvelyn_

_für_

_die Sehnsucht in uns_

_nach Liebe_

_denn sie wird unterdrückt, misshandelt und übersehen_

_doch vorhanden ist sie_

_und lebenswichtig_

_geschrieben zu _

„_The Sacrament" von HIM

* * *

_

Sanft legte er seine Arme auf ihre Hüften.

Ein heißer Schauer der Erwatung durchfuhr ihren Körper, und sie lehnte sich nach hinten, schloss die Augen. So lange nur Sehnsucht, jetzt wollte sie ihn ganz, ihn in sich aufnehmen, sich schützen lassen und auch ihm beistehen.

Vorsichtig legte er seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab, um nicht versehentlich ihre Haare einzuklemmen.

„Hast du Angst?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, „Ich habe nämlich Angst."

Langsam drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um.

„Hab keine Angst. Zu lange warst du allein. Lass mich dir deine Angst nehmen und dir einen Teil von mir geben."

Sie umfasste fest seine Schultern mit ihren zitternden Händen und zog sich an ihm hoch. Ihr Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Sie konnte den Kampf hinter seinen Augen sehen. Die Schatten, seine Gefühle, die über seine strahlenden Augen huschten, doch sie hatte schon lange gewonnen.

Er wollte diesen Kampf mit sich nicht mehr austragen. Er überwand den kleinen Abstand schnell und stürmisch. Hart und verlangend trafen seine Lippen auf ihren auf. Er ließ sich mitreißen von der Welle seiner unterdrückten Gefühle. Er wollte ihr vertrauen, würde es auch tun. Hatte er das nicht auch verdient?

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, während sie ihre Zunge um seine kreisen ließ. Über ein Jahr hatte es gedauert. Ein Gefühl, dessen Tiefe sich nicht mal erahnen konnte, löste ihre Spannung und ließ ihre Tränen gewähren.

Verlangend drängte er seinen Körper dichter gegen sie, lenkte sich zu ihrem Bett. War er nicht hergekommen, um es zu beenden? Hatte er nicht nach dieser letzten, schlaflosen Nacht entschieden, dass er dieses Risiko nicht auf sich nehmen konnte? Nein, vergessen war all dies.

Was zählte, hielt er in seinen Armen, trug er in seinem Herzen.

Sie spürte den kalten Bettkasten an ihren bloßen Waden. Ihr Körper war so warm, so geladen, dass diese Berührung fast schmerzte.

Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, er bekam kaum Luft, doch wagte er nicht, sie loszulassen, oder den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Denn das würde zur Folge haben, dass er die Augen öffnen würde. Doch die Wahrheit, die Realität, das tägliche Bild vor seinen Augen würde ihn brechen, ihn wieder zurück drängen in sich selbst.

Leicht drückte sie gegen seine Arme, damit er den eisernen Griff lockerte. Noch bevor er überhaupt Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, ob das eine tiefere Bedeutung haben könnte, riss sie sich mehr die Jeansjacke von den Schultern als dass sie sie auszog. Dann griff sie nach seinen Armen und legte sie wieder eng um ihren eigenen Körper.

Er wollte nicht denken, nicht rätseln, keine Fragen stellen, deswegen handelte er einfach. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken nach unten. Seine Haut brannte, denn bei jeder Bewegung spürte er ihre warmen Arme. Mit den Händen raffte er ihr Kleid hoch. Als er den Saum ertastet hatte, zog er ihr das Kleidungsstück fast grob über den Kopf.

Für eine kurze Zeit waren sie getrennt. Unregelmäßig atmend standen sie sich gegenüber, jeder den anderen betrachtend.

Immer noch liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie fror, doch zitterte sie aus einem anderen Grund. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm gefiel. Sie hatte sich verändert, war gewachsen, gereift, doch mager. Die Zeiten waren schwer zu ertragen, sie as nicht richtig.

Sie war das schönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie sah so zerbrechlich schön aus, dass er den Atem anhielt. Mit einem Mal zweifelte er. In seiner Vorstellung begleitete ihn ein düsterer Nebel aus Tod und Leid. Das war der Grund, warum er sich in die Einsamkeit zwang. Wer ihm zu nahe kam, betrat diesen Nebel, und verschwand.

Ihr ganzer Körper war aus äußerste gespannt. So lange hatte sie sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt. Als sie das Lächeln sah, das befreienste, dankbarste, glücklichte, was sie je sehen würde, griff sie nach seiner Hand. Sie zog sie hoch, küsste seinen Handrücken und presste sie an ihre Wange.

Ihre Haut war kalt. Der Drang ihr nahe zu sein, war unerträglich. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er diesem Drang nachgeben würde, doch gewünscht hatte er es sich, seit er diesen unterdrückte. Er legte seine andere Hand langsam um ihren Körper auf ihren Rücken. Er konnte jeden Wirbel unter ihrer zitternden Haut spüren. Zerbrechlich wie Glas, dachte er und presste sie sanft an sich. Sein Inneres schrie nach diesem Mädchen, nach ihrem Körper und der Seele. Nach der Kraft, nach Erlösung, Verständnis, Schutz.

Sie lehnte sich nach hinten, wusste, er würde sie halten. Jetzt wusste sie es.

Langsam ließen sie sich auf das Bett hinab.

Auf allen vieren kniete er über ihr. Er wagte nicht, sich weiter hinab zu lassen, hatte Angst, er würde sie zerdrücken. Nur den Kopf neigte er und küsste sie sanft. Er spürte ihre Hände, die nach seinem Shirt griffen und es ihm über den Kopf zog. Ihr Blick berührte ihn ungewohnt. Er war nicht klein, doch schmächtig. Er ging nicht mehr zu den Malzeiten, er konnte kaum jemanden in die Augen sehn.

Sie ließ ihm Zeit, auch wenn es für sie weitere sehnsüchtige Momente bedeutete. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, der Abstand zwischen ihnen lag schwer auf ihr und drohte sie zu erdrücken. Auch er war zu mager und blass. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet. Er ging nur noch nachts raus, dann konnte er um die Mauer die ihn umgab und von anderen trennte auch noch die Dunkelheit scharen. Doch nur ihr war in den Sinn gekommen, dass nicht die Angst ihn in dieser düsteren Festung gefangen hielt, sondern er selbst die Angst, und alle anderen Emotionen, die in angreifbar machen konnte. Gefühle, die ihn zu einem sterblichen Menschen machten. Gefühle wie Sehnsucht.

Zerbrechlich wie Glas, doch stark wie Eisen. Sie hatte dort weitergemacht, wo andere verzweifelten. Nicht ein einziges Zeichen des Erfolges hatte er ihr zukommen lassen. Hatte anfangs gehofft und später befürchtet, sie würde aufgeben. Jetzt wusste er, dass sie ihn am Leben hielt. Ohne ihre Bemühungen hätte er sich letztenendes selbst zerbrochen.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn sanft, aber bestimmt näher an sich heran.

Er ließ sie gewähren, sie führte ihn.

Sanft verschloss sie seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen und strich über seinen Rücken.

Er zitterte, ließ sich weiter zu ihr hinab, doch berührte er sich noch nicht ganz. Seine Hand strich vorsichtig über ihren zarten Körper. Ihre weiche Brust, die deutlich sichtbaren Rippen, ihre Taille, alles wollte er in sich aufnehmen. Den Geruch, die Beschaffenheit, den Geschmack, alles.

Sie vergrub ihre Hand in seinen Haaren, die andere ruhte auf seiner Schulter. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, ihr Mund war trocken und ihr Atem heiser. Dort, wo er sie berührte verbrannte ihre Haut, doch ihr Körper schrie nach mehr.

Es war so schön, so befreiend, alles in ihm verzehrte sich danach. Kein Gedanke an das Danach, an seine Pläne, keine Befürchtungen, keine Ängste. Nur dieser für ihn wunderschöner Körper unter ihm, seine Gefühle zu diesem Menschen, der so stark war, wie man es von ihm selbst erwartete. Das hier und jetzt, die Berührungen, der heiße Atem, das Rascheln von Stoff, das alles erfüllte ihn, berauschte ihn, befreite ihn.

Sein Mund wanderte ihren Körper hinab, bedeckte ihre Haut mit Küssen. Ihr Herz schlug unregelmäßig und selbst die Luft schein zu brennen. Sanft strich er über ihre Taille, seine Finger hinterließen ein Prickeln. Mit einem Mal bog sie ihren Körper durch und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sehnsucht wurde zu Verlangen.

Bestimmt wurde er von ihr hochgezogen und erwiderte den unbändigen Kuss. Der Raum wurde stickig und ihm war fast unerträglich heiß. Doch das alles gehörte dazu. Zu diesem Augenblick, indem sie sich in die Augen sahen und e ihre hand spürte. In dem Moment, in dem er spürte, wie sie seine Hose öffnete und ihre Beine um ihn schlang.

Noch immer sahen sie sich an, und sie hielten den Blick auch, als er langsam in sie eindrang. Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen kam übe ihre Lippen, doch sie rührte sich nicht.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Blick war nicht zu deuten. Den Mund leicht geöffnet keuchte er leise. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich weiterhin ab, die andere legte er vorsichtig auf ihre Wange, als er erneut, fester in sie stieß.

Schnell schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Stumme Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als er sich immer schneller bewegte. Sein heißer Atem streifte ihren Nacken. Sie kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen.

Er stöhnte leise, nahm kaum noch Rücksicht auf sie. Doch sie sagte nichts. Als sie spürte wie er kam, biss sie in ihren Arm und harrte aus, bis er auf ihr zusammen brach. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein Herzschlag normalisiert hatte. Auch wenn er sich dagegen sträubte, überfielen ihn seine Sorgen wieder, und er wandte den Kopf nach oben, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Wenn ich gehe, kommst du mit?", wisperte er.

Sie sah ihn lange an. Er vertraute ihr. Die Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht waren schon trocken, der Körper in ihren Armen wärmte sie.

„Ja", antwortete sie leise und strich ihm über den schmalen Rücken.

„Gut", antwortete er, lächelte leicht und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haaren.

Sie war müde und geschafft. Fragen kamen in ihr hoch, Zweifel aber verbannte sie. Sie wusste, dass der Junge in ihrem Armen sie beschützten würde, so wie er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass sie ihn stützten würde. Bei allem, was er tun würde.

So schlief sie ein.

Er lag noch wach, betrachtete sie. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie schlief, schlang auch er seine Arme um sie und presste sie fest an sich.

Sie würden nicht mehr da sein, wenn die Gerüchte grade erst anfingen. Sie würden fliehen. Er würde fliehen, sie ihn begleiten.

Sie war seine Festung aus Glas, die ihn schützte, aber durch die er auch einen Blick auf die Welt um ihn herum werfen konnte.

Sein Nebel war nicht verschwunden, doch er lag jetzt um das Schloss aus Glas, und schützte sie beide, anstatt andere vor ihm zu schützten.

* * *

_**End

* * *

**_


End file.
